


by luck or by chance

by sweetnightdaisies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, They're all connected, by fate, gyu and yeonjun are dancers, i just love soulmate aus, lots of fluff, soob and kai are cutie bffs, txt arent idols in this, tyunnie is slightly pessimistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightdaisies/pseuds/sweetnightdaisies
Summary: To put it in simple terms, there was no way soulmates existed. The world had seven billion people in it. How could it be that one person was supposed to be your perfect match? In some ways, that could be kind of offensive.
Relationships: TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	by luck or by chance

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im bri and im kind of new at this moa thingy so heh do excuse any weird characterisations or whatnot! i luv txt and their dynamic with all my heart and i just wanted to write a little au where they are soulmates (..or are they?) 
> 
> disclaimer! the characters in this fic are strictly characters. they're not a 100% true reflection of the actual txt members. thank u for reading! do leave a kudos/comment if u want!! oki bye enjoyyyyyyyy ^3^

Taehyun never believed in any of that cheesy soulmate crap.

Sure, those soulmate marks everyone called the ‘Impossible Mark’ was deemed as such for a reason. To put it in simple terms, there was no way soulmates existed. The world had seven billion people in it. How could it be that one person was supposed to be your perfect match? In some ways, that could be kind of offensive. 

_ Am I that bland of a person - that I end up only having one person perfect for me?  _

That mentality carried Taehyun afloat for a long period of time - for years even. Soulmates didn’t exist and he definitely did not have one. 

He tried to ignore the small red ‘U’ sitting on his left wrist. 

  
  


**2012**

Hueningkai wished his soulmate would hurry up. 

He already had his mark, a tiny ‘L’ shaped birthmark on his ankle. It stood out against his pale skin as he always wore pants that stopped just right above it. Frankly, it was impossible to miss. 

Whenever anyone pointed it out, Hueningkai would look brightly up at them with his shy smile. 

“My soulmate is probably walking around on this Earth with the same birthmark and I want them to know it’s me.”

**2005**

Soobin learned about soulmates pretty early in life. His mother, who always took great pride in being soulmates with his father, would always assure Soobin that one day, his soulmate would walk into his life and everything would be perfect. 

“But what if I don’t have a soulmate?” Five year old Soobin asked, pouting up at his mum while they shopped for groceries at the market. 

With a kind smile, she looked down at him and patted his head affectionately. 

“You know you can have friends as soulmates too?” 

“Heh?” Soobin raised himself on his tiptoes, “how?” 

“You don’t always have to marry or fall in love with your soulmate. By luck or by chance, you might meet someone who is your bestest best friend and that the universe decided to mark it on you forever.” 

Little Soobin made a noise and pondered on the thought for a second. His mind drifted to the pale skinny kid in his daycare center. 

“Well,” Soobin piped up, “I hope Hueningkai is my soulmate. He’s my best friend and already has a mark, maybe it’s me!” 

Chuckling, his mother nodded. 

“By luck or by chance, Soobinie.”

**2016**

Yeonjun groaned as he flopped down onto the floor, landing onto the cold wooden ground of the practice room. 

“I’m beat,” he mumbled into his arm. 

As gross as it sounded, he could feel the sweat on his back stick to his clothes. He grimaced at the thought of having to walk home, smelling like a dirty sock. 

“You’re getting old.”

Yeonjun opened one of his eyes and sent a playful glare towards the younger boy standing over him. 

“I’m two years older than you,” he pointed out.

“Exactly,” the boy paused for a second before cheekily singing, _“ahjussi.”_

“Choi Beomgyu!” Yeonjun hollered, weakly getting up from his spot on the floor as he tried to reach out to the giggling boy in front of him. 

Beomgyu slid out of Yeonjun’s embrace and playfully screamed, running away from him. 

“I’ll give you a good kick in your butt and then you can see if I’m still an ahjussi,” Yeonjun threatened. 

The other kids in the dance room watched the two teenagers, confused but definitely amused. It was a common sight, seeing Yeonjun and Beomgyu fight and tease each other until they were both chasing one another around the studio. Although they were constantly trying to get on each other’s nerves, it was evident to anyone within five feet of them that the two were really, really good friends. 

Sometimes, Beomgyu would look down at the ‘C’ on his wrist and prayed that he’d see a ‘C’ on Yeonjun’s skin soon. They’d known each other for three years but Yeonjun never once talked about his own mark. 

Beomgyu wondered how many bottles of soju he would need to buy for Yeonjun before the older admitted he either one, didn’t have a mark or two, was too embarrassed to say that he did. 

A strong grip on his shoulders brought Beomgyu back to reality as he felt a weight on his back. Before he could scream his protest, Beomgyu was brought to the ground. Yeonjun made a sound of triumph as he shook Beomgyu’s shoulders. 

“Who’s the ahjussi now?” 

Beomgyu laughed and twisted his body, tugging randomly at Yeonjun’s hoodie. He was about to make a snide remark when something red caught his eye. 

Squinting, Beomgyu grabbed a fistful of Yeonjun’s hoodie collar and pushed it down. 

“ _Yah_ -”

“Hyung! Did you..?” 

Yeonjun frowned in confusion, trying to tug Beomgyu’s hand away. 

“Stop it, you’re ruining my hoodie!” Yeonjun protested. 

“No, hyung! What’s on your collarbone?”   
  


“On my collarbone? What are you talking about?” 

Beomgyu forced Yeonjun to stand up before grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the large mirrors. He moved Yeonjun’s collar so that the red mark was visible. 

Nestled on Yeonjun’s slightly tanned skin near his collarbone was a red ‘K’.


End file.
